


Fortunate Son

by Adarian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Off screen mentions of violence, Super brief but still it's Star Wars and I always round up for all age media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn offers to go on a dangerous mission, Leia tells him that by simply still being alive he is doing more for the cause than he can understand. With Stormtroopers starting to question their position in the First Order, Finn is being held up as a message of hope. </p><p>Later on when Finn does accept an assignment to help recruit and rescue his former comrades, Leia tells him how proud she is of him and that he has become part of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

> The only firm position I hold in the Star Wars fandom is that Leia Organa doesn't deserve any of this nonsense.

It seemed strange at first to be in so many important meetings, but Finn was as close as an expert as they had to the First Order. He was expected to simply add insight when he could, but most of the time he kept quiet.

This was not one of those times.

Finn interrupted, "It should be me."

Leia turned to him and interrupted immediately, "No, it's too dangerous."

"You want someone to infiltrate a base as a Stormtrooper? You've got one right here. I know their procedures better than anyone here. I've just got to keep my helmet on and I can do that, we only took them off when we were off duty. I'll get in and send messages out for as long as I can."

"They'll kill you if they find you," Leia argued, "and we need you here."

"With all respect, General, the most valuable thing I could do here was give you information. But I've told you everything I know by now. And it's not like I've never rescued a Resistance fighter before from a First Order base."

Finn didn't have to look to know that Poe was smirking across the room.

Finn demanded, "You should send me."

"If someone recognizes you-"

"General, if you think I'm incapable of-"

"Finn," Leia said firmly, "we will discuss this in my office. Now."

Leia practically dragged him out of the meeting by his ear, stuffing him into her makeshift workspace. She sat him down in a chair and shut the door behind him. Leia leaned against her console to glare at him.

"No," she insisted.

"General-"

"No, you listen to me, Finn," Leia interrupted. "If you do this, you will be killed or tortured, risking our operations here."

"That would be the case for any spy you send in," Finn argued.

"But you are more recognizable," she said. "Kylo Ren can feel your presence and while he's unlikely to be at such a small station, the risk is still there. He is actively looking for you and he is not even sure if you're alive."

"How do you know?" Finn asked angrily.

Leia's face softened. "Finn, please trust me in this. You would be in more danger than you realize and I cannot risk you. I made a promise to keep you safe and to keep you away from the First Order. We will send someone else and you will give them as much information as you can. But I will not send you to certain death for a minor victory. I'm sorry."

"But you don't understand," he pleaded. "If I could get in there, maybe I could talk to people like me. People who are just scared and don't want to fight. Maybe I can save some of them before you destroy the base. Please, General."

"You don't know, do you?" Leia asked softly.

Finn frowned. "Know what?"

Leia pressed a few buttons on her console and a recording projected above it. She watched from the other side as it started.

It was a barracks, not unlike the one he had grown up in. The view pointed shifted back and forth slightly, as if the camera was attached to someone.

"This was taken by our last spy," Leia explained quietly. "This is only about six cycles old. We barely recovered it before she was captured."

Finn watched as the spy marched behind the other Stormtroopers out into a demonstration hall, other units falling into line behind them. Once they were in formation, a Major stood in front of them on a raised platform, several officers on either side of them.

The Major bellowed through the amplification system, "Soldiers of the front lines, heroes of the First Order, we rally here today to celebrate our victories in the Southern Quadrant. Yet another system falls under our control and we are grateful for the leadership of the Supreme Leader."

A woman was dragged onto the platform, her helmet missing, but the rest of her Stormtrooper uniform still intact. She did not resist against her restraints.

"But not all of us participated equally in these campaigns. Your duty is to the First Order above all. Nothing else comes before that. Let this deserter be an example to all of you of what disloyalty will bring."

"They're lying to you!" She screamed. "FN-2187 lives!" 

Finn closed his eyes and looked away before she was executed, falling to her knees. When he opened them again, there was dissent among the soldiers and the Major tried to regain their attention.

"The traitor lies dead at the hands of the powerful Kylo Ren. He was weak, as she was. It is only strength that will bring order to the galaxy. Everything else will lead us to failure."

Though there was unease, the speech continued, but Finn couldn't comprehend it. His hands were shaking too much.

Leia turned off the recording and walked to his side, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Can I show you more?" She asked. 

Finn nodded. "Okay." 

He opened his eyes as Leia sped the recording up, the spy returning to the barracks to sit on her bench. The soldier across from her took off his helmet, looking down at it. The one beside him asked, "Do you think it's true?"

Another whispered, "I've heard he's working with the Resistance now."

"The traitor lies dead," another hissed. "It doesn't matter. He got what he deserved."

"But he did it," the first insisted. "He got out. Don't you wonder-"

The helmetless soldier murmured, "It doesn't matter. Even if he's alive, they'll get him eventually. They don't let deserters live."

"Speaking of living, I heard RN-1002 kicked it."

"Really? He was an old veteran. What he'd make it to? 35?"

"I think 34. Must mean that EL-2034 is the oldest now."

"She must feel like a fossil," one laughed. "33 years. Can you imagine?"

"Do you think if FN-2187 survived he'll make it past 35? He could be the oldest one of us who ever lived, guys."

All of them turned to face the helmetless soldier who continued, "I know they said we don't get to live long lives, but what if they're wrong? What if they're just all expecting us to die in a fight, but we don't have to? Maybe we could die old men in our beds, peaceful and all, if we made it to then."

"The traitor is dead, there's no point thinking about it. You don't go up against Kylo Ren and live, especially not someone as weak as him."

"But what if you could? They made us to be strong. Maybe we're even stronger than they're telling us. How much do you trust them, 64? Really trust them?"

The barracks opened and the soldier hurriedly put his helmet back on. A Captain entered, his long black cape nearly touching the floor.

"In formation," he ordered. 

The spy turned, seeing the last soldier being held back by the Captain.

The Captain hissed, "Might I remind you of what happened a few minutes ago, FN-1089. It would be smart to keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, sir," he murmured.

Leia skipped more, showing the troopers in the mess hall, eating their synthetic food without interest. There were military police in the room; something Finn had never seen when he was in the First Order. The spy ate, speaking lightly with the others. She looked up at the person across from her, who passed her a data chip when the police weren't looking. She grasped it in her palm and waited until she finished eating before sliding it into the viewer in her mask.

To his surprise, it was a video of him in med bay, his back scarred but otherwise intact. He was talking to Poe, who was just outside view. Finn was smiling, laughing at something the pilot said.

The spy shut it off and wiped the chip before disposing it in the recycling chute.

On their way out, her conspirator whispered, "Did you see?"

The spy hissed, "You have to be more careful."

"But he's alive," they insisted. "Did you see the lightsaber scar? Kylo Ren couldn't kill him. He's with the Resistance. FN-2187 is alive."

The spy hesitated. "It could be faked."

"I've been studying the science of image captures since I was six," the trooper argued. "I know forged visuals when I see them."

A Captain passed by and they both grew quiet, falling into formation. When it seemed they were no longer listening in, the trooper whispered to the spy, "Do you think he's still a soldier if he's injured like that? Why would they bother treating him if he can't fight anymore?"

"Because he's still worthwhile," the spy whispered. "You all are."

It was hard to see if the trooper noticed the slip of using "you", but if they did, they didn't reveal anything. 

Leia froze the image and said quietly, "There is one more thing I wish to show you. It's the last thing Terrin was able to capture."

"Is it bad?" 

Leia nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Finn shook his head. "Just tell me what happens."

"A Stormtrooper named TE-8932 is found distributing Resistance propaganda. Right before he is executed, a Major says that all who speak of FN-2187 will be punished. TE-8932's last words are: His name is Finn." 

"And then?" Finn asked hoarsely.

"A riot breaks out. We lose footage shortly after. I can only imagine that Terrin has been captured or killed, but I do not know for sure."

"Why are you showing me this?" Finn asked angrily. 

"To show you why I won't send you in as a spy. You are too important, Finn," she said softly. "Not just to us. They need you alive and breathing. You're a symbol of hope to them. You were right. There are people who are like you and you can save them. You can save them by staying alive."

"I have to do something," Finn insisted.

Leia replied, "But not yet. You're still healing. When the time is right, you'll know. Now, let's go back before they think I grounded you or something."

"Thanks, General."

She put her hand on his arm. "Finn, when we're alone, you can call me Leia."

Finn flushed. "Okay...Leia."

***

Eight cycles later, Finn was called to med bay and he assumed it was for his daily check in. Instead he found a Resistance spy resting on a bed, out cold, but clearly breathing. A preteen girl sat beside her wearing all black, her hair shorn close to her head. She saw him and jumped to her feet.

"You're him," she whispered in awe. "You're FN-2187."

"My name's Finn," he said, offering his hand. 

"I'm JG-4443," she said, shaking it. "I can't believe you're here. I thought you were alive, I knew it. The guys will be..."

Her voice dropped off. "I'm never going to see any of them again, am I?"

Finn comforted, "Maybe one day, JG. You made it out, maybe they will too."

"How did you get a name?" She asked.

"A friend suggested it and I liked it," Finn said. "It's actually a pretty common name, I had no idea, but it's still good." 

"Would you pick one for me?" She asked excitedly.

Finn thought about it, unable to look away from her pleading grey eyes. 

"I don't know a lot of names," Finn admitted, "but maybe we can come up with one together."

"Okay," she agreed. "Is Terrin going to be alright?" 

Finn glanced at the report at the foot of the bed. "She just needs a bit of rest. It looks like you two had quite the time getting here."

She frowned. "There are five of us. 22, Itch, and 32 are over there."

Finn looked over, noticing the two teenage boys and adult woman sitting not far away in a little lounge. She saw him and stood, the other two following quickly. They came over and introduced themselves excitedly, shaking his hand.

"You're alive..."

"Finn-that's how you say that right, FUH-IN?"

"Can I see your scar?"

Finn felt a little overwhelmed and he saw Leia just entering the room again. The four arrivals backed off from him. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Finn?" She asked.

They left the room and Finn couldn't help but look back in shock at the four waving at him. Leia escorted him back into her office and shut the door.

"It seems that Terrin made her way back relatively unscathed," Leia said, obviously pleased. "It seems a few Stormtroopers banded together and saved her, hoping that she would help them find you. It was quite the ordeal, but all of them survived. It's a bit of a miracle and we don't get a lot of those."

"If you need my help, I can talk to them, figure out what they might want to do now."

"Actually, I had something a bit more specific in mind," Leia said. "I want you to start recruiting. We've got an outpost from the Rebellion years ago; we haven't needed it in awhile. I want you to go and set it up again. Think of it as a safe house. When soldiers defect, they can come and stay in a protected spot. If they want to fight and you feel like they're trustworthy, you send them here. If not, you help them find a safe place to hide until the war is over. We'll leak a coded message where they can find you. It might be dangerous, your cover could be blown, but if it is, we'll get you out as soon as we can. If you don't want to, I understand, but-"

"I'll do it," Finn said eagerly. 

Leia smiled. "Good."

Leia embraced him and Finn did not hesitate to hug her back.

She murmured softly, "Be careful, Finn."

He promised, "I will."

They pulled apart and Leia said, "Before you go, I have something else to ask you."

"Yes, Gen-I mean, Leia."

Leia said, "Most humans have two names, their given name and their family name. You can go just by Finn if you'd like. But I want you to know..."

Leia blinked back tears. "I had a son once, I lost him a long time ago. But having you here makes me feel like I have a son again. I want you to know that before you go back out there. I've lost a lot of people I've never had the chance to say goodbye to. Finn...it would mean a lot to me if you took my last name as yours. That way you'll always know that whatever comes next..."

Her voice faltered and he held her again, her head just under his chin. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Finn knew about Kylo Ren. The man who had murdered Han, the man who had nearly killed him and Rey. Leia was not a soft woman or a gentle one, but it was hard to imagine that a woman as kind and brave as her could be mother to a monster. Leia deserved better than him and the least he could do for her was give her this. 

"I'd be honoured," Finn murmured. 

And he was, truly. He was once her enemy and now she held him as her son. And he wanted so damn much for her to be proud of him. 

"Finn Organa," she said, holding him at arm's length. "It sounds good. Suits you."

Finn grinned. "It'll take awhile to get used to. Having a first name took me forever to get my head around. I like it though. Sounds...regal. Hey, wasn't there a royal family on Alderaan named that? Organa...maybe a Senator?"

Leia clapped him on the back and started to walk out of the room. "It's a long story. Maybe another time. I'm feeling too mushy as it is now, I'm not up for reminiscing." 

Finn followed her. "So that means I should just ask Poe then?"

Leia laughed, "Yes, by all means."

"Leia..."

"Yes?"

Finn took a deep breath. "You'll contact me when Rey gets home, right?"

Leia smiled and shook her head. "Go get your gear, kid. If I know the Jedi, she's going to take her sweet time showing up again."

***

Almost daily Finn contacted the Resistance base to assure Leia, Poe, and his vast new group of friends that he was doing just fine. It was lonely a bit at first, but Itch-the eldest of the defectors-came with him. She was good company, once they started relaxing around each other. 

The first to come on their own was a woman in her early thirties who had smuggled herself through the entire system to them. She would eventually leave later to help rescue children from the Stormtrooper program. 

The second one was a five-year-old girl. Big brown eyes and a dead serious expression. She technically hadn't come on her own, but had been dropped off by a passing freighter who had taken pity on her. She was scared, but tried to act tough. Finn saw so much of Rey in her that it nearly broke his heart.

Most other children who were brought through went onwards, but that girl stayed with him for almost a year. She had her meals sitting in his lap and slept on a cot in his bedroom. Eventually her family was found and she was brought back to her home world. 

After that, Finn knew it was time to go back to the Resistance. Itch had taken over operations for a few weeks by that point was honestly much better at it than him. And he was homesick. The little girl had her family still and while he might never be reunited with the one he was taken from, his adoptive family was waiting for him.

When Finn Organa returned to D'Qar, he felt like a son returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that this fic wins as a record of distraction: this is procrastination from: a fic that was a procrastination from a different fic, which was a tactical delay from writing an original piece that which was also putting off writing the actual piece I was supposed to write for Nano. You're welcome. 
> 
> I also was inspired by seeing a post briefly on Tumblr which I CANNOT FIND. It just called for more revolutionary Finn stories which yes all of them thank you yes please. But that is where I got "FN-2187 is alive from."


End file.
